Plik:Represjonowanie i prześladowanie chrześcijan przez rząd Chin niezbity dowód
Opis Represjonowanie i prześladowanie chrześcijan przez rząd Chin: niezbity dowód Od chwili dojścia do władzy wyznającej ateizm Komunistycznej Partii Chin, stawia ona szaleńczy opór Bogu i jest Jego wrogiem. Nie tylko określiła chrześcijaństwo i katolicyzm mianem „sekt”, ale również nazwała Biblię literaturą sekciarską i zniszczyła wiele jej egzemplarzy. Partia samowolnie zatrzymuje też chrześcijan, co doprowadziło do licznych aresztowań i uwięzienia ponad miliona wiernych. Spośród nich co najmniej 10 000 osób poniosło śmierć wskutek prześladowań. W 1991 roku Chrystus dni ostatecznych, Bóg Wszechmogący, ukazał się w Chinach, wyrażając wszelkie prawdy w celu oczyszczenia i zbawienia ludzkości. KPCh panicznie boi się ludzi słyszących głos Boga i zwracających się ku Niemu, zatem by zwalczyć dzieło Boga w dniach ostatecznych i ochronić swą dyktaturę, Partia potajemnie sporządza i wydaje wiele ściśle tajnych dokumentów w celu represjonowania chrześcijan oraz szaleńczo aresztuje i prześladuje wiernych we wszystkich zakątkach kraju. Fabrykuje również liczne kłamstwa i fałszywe sprawy w celu wrobienia i zdyskredytowania Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego. KPCh ucieka się do brutalnych tortur, prania mózgu, monitorowania i nadzoru chrześcijan, wciągając w to nawet ich krewnych. Wielu chrześcijan pobito na śmierć bez ponoszenia odpowiedzialności i żadnych reperkusji. Wszystkie opisane działania są szaloną próbą wytępienia chrześcijan i uczynienia z Chin państwa bez Boga. Ten film przedstawia szereg faktów ujawniających wiele taktyk stosowanych przez KPCh w celu prześladowania chrześcijan. Ujawniamy ohydny grzech okrutnych represji i nękania chrześcijan z kościołów domowych, a także demoniczną naturę rządu Chin. Zalecenie: Film chrześcijański 2019 | „Słodycz w niedoli” Pan jest moją skałą i moją siłą (Dubbing PL) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsuTWN4DFbs Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego | „Ujawniona prawda o zajściu 28 maja w mieście Zhaoyuan” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLdTjmqiI8g Film chrześcijański | Kroniki prześladowań na tle religijnym w Chinach „Długa droga na wygnaniu” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoJsKcKCEUg Błyskawica ze Wschodu, Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego powstał z uwagi na ukazanie się i dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego, drugie przyjście Pana Jezusa, Chrystusa dni ostatecznych. Składa się z tych wszystkich, którzy przyjmują dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego w dniach ostatecznych i zostają zdobyci i wybawieni przez Jego słowa. Został on w całości i osobiście założony przez Boga Wszechmogącego i jest prowadzony przez Niego jako Pasterza. Na pewno nie został założony przez człowieka. Chrystus jest prawdą, drogą i życiem. Owce Boże słyszą głos Boga. Jeżeli czytasz słowa Boga Wszechmogącego, dostrzeżesz, że Bóg się pojawił. Oświadczenie: Niniejszy film jest produkcją o charakterze non-profit i został zrealizowany przez Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego. Działalność aktorów występujących w filmie nie ma charakteru zarobkowego i nie są oni opłacani w żaden sposób. Film ten nie może być udostępniany w celach dochodowych jakimkolwiek osobom trzecim i mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy będą rozpowszechniać go w sposób jawny. W przypadku rozpowszechniania, prosimy o podanie źródła. Bez zgody Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego żadna organizacja, grupa społeczna lub osoba fizyczna nie może ingerować w zawartość niniejszego filmu, ani przedstawiać jej w sposób wypaczony. Ewangelia o zstąpieniu królestwa: https://pl.kingdomsalvation.org Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego: https://pl.godfootsteps.org Zachęcamy do pobrania aplikacji Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego. Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=org.godfootsteps.thechurchofalmightygod&hl=pl App Store: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/the-church-of-almighty-god/id1166298433 E-mail: contact.pl@kingdomsalvation.org Infolinie dobrej nowiny: 48-514-118-291 Niektóre materiały zawarte w tym filmie pochodzą z następującego źródła: StockFootage.com Kategoria:Filmy